


Mormor Prompt Drabble

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt by mormorprompts.tumblr.com </p>
<p>Sebastian: Are you even capable of love?<br/>Jim: I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mormor Prompt Drabble

"Are you even capable of love?" Sebastian looked over as James fingered through a stack of papers cluttering his desk. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" James never looked up causing Sebastian's faith to waver. "I don't know. You're James Moriarty." With that James did look over, but only for a brief moment. "And you're Sebastian Moran. With that ridiculous logic I should assume you're not capable of cleaning up after yourself." Sebastian glared at him and spoke as if he were a child defending himself. "I do clean up after myself!" James simply nodded, his focus still on the work in front of him. "Alright. Tell that to the blood caked on the rug by the front door. Don't forget to mention it to the dirty laundry that never fails to pile up on your side of the bed. Oh, and please be sure to relay the message to the used cigarettes that always seem to end up by the bathroom window." Sebastian huffed, "Those are small things. It could be worse." The statement earned another nod from James. "Yes, I suppose it could. You could leave globs of toothpaste caked in the bathroom sink. Oh, wait. You do." James' expression changed with the slight rise and fall of his tone as he spoke. Sebastian cut his eyes at James as he finished the mocking sentence. The sniper knew the comments were, for the most part, harmless. If James were really so displeased with him, the living arrangements would hardly remain what they were. "So, I'll start cleaning up after myself." James' eye grew wide with playful, exaggerated surprise as he clapped his hands together like a child receiving a long awaited gift. "Oh, will you?!" The criminals voice held the same tone of false surprise. "Will you really, Tiger?!" Sebastian couldn't stop the grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth, no matter how much he tried. Using the tip of his boot, Sebastian kicked the edge of James' desk just barely hard enough to shake it. "Shut the fuck up, you little bastard." A small grin took James' face as he leaned back in his own chair. His hands clasped as they dropped into his lap. "You're the one asking ridiculous questions. Of course I'm capable of love. I love you."


End file.
